ALinkToThePasta's Rather Messy Musical Journey
Hall of Fame For my all time favorite albums. David Bowie - Hunky Dory My all time favorite album, from the first listen to what I can only assume is the 50th at this point. I listen to it almost all the time, and if you ask me, for good reason. Most people look for Ziggy Stardust when asking what's the best Bowie album, but I think Hunky Dory just has the best feeling and best vibes oozing from it. From the more piano centered melodies to the pretty interesting lyrics showing further into the mind of musical genius David Bowie. Bowie had a lot of inspirations on this album, and he lets it show with songs titled "Song For Bob Dylan" to songs heavily inspired from artists Lou Reed such as "Queen Bitch". Some of my all time favorite songs come from this album, such as the two mentioned above, and songs such as "Changes", "Oh! You Pretty Things", "Quicksand", "Andy Warhol", and "Kooks" You can also say the album feels more cheerful, and for me the songs are more memorable in melodies and lyrics, even without a story to tie them all together, which shows how far Bowie's talent went even before albums such as Ziggy Stardust. Pink Floyd - Ummagumma One of my all time favorites, I'd say...Top 5, which would surprise most Pink Floyd fans because this album is usually regarded is one of the worst instead of one of the best. The first disk is a live album, a pretty good live album, which sounds pretty good and has some of their all time best before 1969 such as the track "Astronomy Domine" which is a pretty cool track to hear in a live version. However, I also love the second disk, which features the studio album Ummagumma made with solo tracks from each of the band memebers,starting with Richard Wright's 4 parts "Sysyphus" and ending with Nick Mason's 3 part "The Grand Vizier's Garden Party" I guess you can say it's more progressive than it is psychedelic and it's not in the same space rock vibe as their first studio album nor is it the messy wonder in "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Saucerful_of_Secrets A Saucerful of Secrets]", instead, this is another messy wonder, a wonder that the band managed to not only pull off this album after their absolute core of magic Syd Barrett was dispensed due to...mental issues and drug abuse, but pull off oh so much more after this track, and even though I love the following LPs to this, and the previous LPs which I mentioned above, this is the one I absolutely connected to, and have re-listened to as often as I re-listen to their other masterpieces, including ones not directly mentioned here. My favorite tracks here would have to be the ones written and performed by Roger Waters, "Grantchester Meadows", written about the location lead guitarist and co-lead vocalist David Gilmour grew up in, and the most baffling and absurd track "Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" which many tasteless people use as evidence that the album sucks, although I personally find the track humorous and enjoyable. Overall, I love this album, and I love almost all Pink Floyd albums in general, as they're my favorite band (David Bowie will forever be my favorite musician) and I've listened to all their LPs. Regular Reviews Radiohead - Kid A Man this album is trash, mediocre and overrated, with some of the most vapid and shallow lyrics I've seen in the top of the top. So how did my dislike for this album start? As of December 5th of 2018, I decided to give all Radiohead albums a re-listen, after realizing I don't really like any of their songs. I gave up after "Hail to the Thief" mostly due to already listening to most of "In Rainbows", "Amnesiac", and "A Moon Shaped Pool" on my way to and back from school (and due to how long it takes with public transportation, and the fact I sometimes just walk most of the way home, it's not hard to chirp at Radiohead albums), but after enjoying "The Bends" and "OK Computer" I was expecting to find my love for Radiohead's Kid A as if it was a god ascending from the sky, just in a more shitty electronic edition. Well if r/atheism is right and God is a mumbling retard and none of what he says makes sense, then I guess he's just a more mystical Thom Yorke seeing how the thought process behind this album is just a more pretentious edition of my conversations with my friends, in which, It's just words that don't connect, have no meaning, and are just really dumb when strung together. Open up the first track, "Everything In Its Right Place", and listen to the lyrics, if you can't due to the shitty distortions on the great and powerful Thom Yorke's voice, open up a lyrics page. The lyrics are just repeats of lines that don't connect, such as "Everything in its right place" and "Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon". "Kid A ''" is a worse offender of this sort of trash, with the all powerful and knowledgeable Thom Yorke just pulling words out of a hat, with people associating meanings to it like how it's a criticism of the media. "''Treefingers" is literally just an ambient instrumental, out of place doesn't matter, and despite meaning literally nothing, Genius.com still has retards who analyze it. At this point, I started to think all tracks in the album would be just as bad, but I was surprised to find I liked the second half of this album more than the first, with "Optimistic" being a pretty decent song, and "In Limbo" being a better version of "Kid A" in my opinion, with words that may sound random, but do connect somehow. The thing that saves songs like the former two and songs like "Idioteque" is the decent instrumentals in them, while the lyrics themselves are usually straight up trash. The last 3 tracks, one of them being less than thirty seconds, are as boring as the first half of this album, but in a lesser way. If I remembered DaWeeka around fifteen hours ago, this review would've been better, and if I wanted to record and edit a review, it would be just as good, but I didn't, and to conclude this review, I used to like this album back when I just started listening to music, Radiohead are a big thing and every top 10 list has them, half their albums praised as the best, and in Rateyourmusic.com 5 of their albums are in the top 100 albums of all time, with OK Computer being number one of all time, and Kid A being the third best of all time, which it doesn't deserve, as It's just a mediocre album that many others pulled off better. Thom Yorke is bad at writing songs, and half the time his band is bad at making them, with the other half being a bunch of half-decent rock songs. Their songs, including every single track on Kid A, always leaves me unsatisfied and feeling ripped off. Best Song: Optimistic ''' '''Worst Song: ''Kid A'' Score: 5/10 ---- EVERYTHING ELSE IS TBA Category:ALinkToThePasta Category:Music